happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Out of the Outback
Out of the Outback is an episode of Aussie Outback Friends. Roles Starring *Platto Featuring *Hairy *Joey *Kuddly *Dingo *Pup *Scratches *Prickles *Sheila * Sheldon Appearances *Stripes *Tazzy *Glider *Flippy Plot The AOF gang is seen near the harbour about to board a cruise ship. The captain of the ship, Platto, is seen asleep. He unknowingly hits a button activating the ship's horn. The noise wakes him up and he starts sailing the ship out to sea. Joey is seen sitting next to Kuddly. He tries to put his arm around her hoping to win her affection. But she leaves and Prickles gets in the seat, making his quills pierce Joey's arm. As Joey pulls out the quills, Sheila and Sheldon are seen fishing out exotic fish and preparing to sell them in the new land. Sheldon catches one fish which quickly kills the two possums and eats them. Dingo relaxes on a chair while Pup plays nearby. Dingo sees the huge fish terrorizing the ship and goes off to fight it. He jumps on the fish and wrestles it, getting a few bites, but then throwing it. Unfortunately, it lands near Pup and attacks him. Dingo pulls it off (along with some of Pup's flesh) and kicks it into the "ocean". But he soon found out he actually kicked it into the pool. Hairy makes a jump on the diving board and dives straight into the fish's jaws. Joey makes another attempt to kiss Kuddly, who is staring at the sunset. Joey confronts her, then pulls out a eucalyptus branch. She immediately gets attracted to him and the two prepare to kiss. However, Platto crashes the ship onto land, causing Joey and Kuddly's heads to crush into each other. A nearby Scratches falls off and hangs over a window at the edge of the ship. He sees Glider from above and tells him to drop something he could climb up. Glider spots an anchor and drops it. Platto gets off the ship as it to sinks into the sea, followed by a random explosion. Platto takes a look around and prepares to walks inside a building, but is crushed by the door. Tazzy comes out and laughs maniacally, but is tackled by a flipped-out Flippy, and the two engage in a fight. After the credits, a piece of the ship drifts along the coastline. Stripes comes out of the washroom and notices what appears to be a female Tasmanian tiger looking at the sunset. The episode ends with him walking over to her. Deaths #Sheila and Sheldon are eaten by the fish. #Hairy jumps into the fish's mouth and is chewed. #Joey and Kuddly's heads smack into each other, breaking their skulls. #Scratches is hit by the anchor. #Dingo, Pup, Prickles, and Glider die in the ship's destruction (deaths confirmed by writers). #Platto is crushed by a door. Injuries #Joey's arm is pierced by Prickles' quills. #Pup is attacked by the fish. Trivia *This is the second time a HTF character makes a cameo in AOF. The first was in Drop Bear Necessities, when Cuddles appeared on a sign. *This is the first time another Tasmanian tiger is seen. *The only AOF episode to have a post-credits scene. *This marks Glider's first death. *This is the second time, after I've Machine That Before, where all 13 main characters of AOF appear. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Aussie Outback Friends